zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Zelda Gaiden
This game idea would be in the Oracle games art style and set it in a completely different continuity. Including Link, there will be seven playable characters. The second playable character will be a Deku shrub who tells Link he will teach him a song if Link does not kill him. This song is the song of Oneness. This song allows Link to switch between himself and the Deku. Every playable character will follow Link throughout the rest of the game unless they get captured. The Deku (along with every playable character afterwards) will share a mental link with Link and can communicate to Link like Navi. The Deku has all the abilities of Deku Link, and he will act as the Young Link of the game allowing him to solve kid puzzles such as crawling in holes and gaining children's trust. Once Link clears the first dungeon, he will gain a green pendant. They then learn of Ganon and that Link needs all three pendants to gain the power to defeat him. In the second and third dungeons, Link uses the song of Oneness to get the third and fourth playable characters: Darmani the Goron and Mikau the Zora. He gets the red and blue pendants from these dungeons. Link uses all three pendants in a temple, which awakens the Triforce of courage within him, and causes a door to open to a room where the master sword is stored. They set off to fight Ganon and rescue Zelda. Once Ganon is defeated, it is revealed that he was possessed by Demise who wanted to absorb Link and Zelda to gain the complete Triforce. However, while he was Ganon, he was able to create an artificial Triforce: the Triforce of Darkness. He separates himself from Ganon's body returning Ganon back to Prince Ganondorf. He creates a flying castle covered in a black force field and offers Link and the others to fight him, but the now rescued Zelda tells them it's a trap. Zelda plans to get rid of Demise by using all three triforce pieces. She offers Link to use the song of Oneness on herself making Zelda the fifth playable character. Since Zelda was trained under the Sheikah, she can talk to Gossip Stones making her like the Mask of truth of the game. She can also apply ice magic to the arrows and solve female puzzles. Link needs to play the song of Oneness on Ganondorf to get the Triforce of power, but first, they need an item found at the end of a dungeon to restore his strength. After getting the item and using it on Ganondorf, he agrees to let Link use the Song of Oneness on him (to get back at Demise for using him for evil purposes). Link plays the song, making Ganondorf the sixth playable character. Since he was once the leader of monsters, undead monsters fear him. He is like the undead masks from Majora's mask and he can apply fire magic to the arrows. Unfortunately, they find out the Triforce of power's energy was drained to make the Triforce of Darkness. Link goes to three or four different dungeons to restore the Triforce of power. One of these dungeons contains the Mirror shield. After the Triforce of power is full, Link uses the complete Triforce to destroy Demise. But the Triforce of Darkness' power prevents it from working. Link then decides to use the Triforce to create Link a new form that can survive within the force field. This form, also known as Ultimate Link, is the seventh and final playable character. It looks like a mix between fierce deity Link and the magic armor from Twilight princess. It also applies light magic to the arrows. Since this is the only character that can survive the force-field, Link sets out to fight Demise alone, but he can still communicate with the other characters. After Demise is destroyed, the castle and force-field vanish and Link is no longer able to become Ultimate Link. But that doesn't matter for the game is now beaten. The six playable character are then crowned the heroes of Hyrule. The Deku shrub the hero of forest, Darmani the hero of fire, Mikau the hero of water, Zelda the hero of shadows, Ganondorf the hero of spirits, and Link the hero of light. Notes *Playable characters where origionally going to share a body with Link, and Link would switch between himself and the other characters. Ultimate Link was going to represent the unision of the six heroes. *The pendants where origionally going to upgrade Links sword and shield. I didn't want Link to get the Master sword and Mirror shield at the same time if they weren't gonna be upgrades.